Rev my harley
by cloisharley
Summary: Lois is moving in but can clark handle the closeness? CLOIS
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is set in season 8 and takes place at the time of bloodline would have happened - with a little rewrite on my part**

**this is my first attempt at a story so don't blame me if it absolutely blows**

**Clois forever! Why are you coming back Lana? lol**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you touch me one more time Smallville I will ram this Def Leopard album down your throat – now don't make me do it cos I've ha…"

"… had that album since you were ten – I know – just looked like you could use a hand is all"

"Yeah sure! Like you weren't just lookin' to cop a feel or something." I do enjoy making Smallville blush, it must be done, he's got far to confidant around me lately and I gotta say that is just… really…interesting…

You know maybe working together has helped him step up his game a bit – I mean only one day in the office and I finally got him out of that plaid shirt he loves. What can I say the man can pull of a suit…

Wow OK focus Lois or you're gonna drop this box.

"After you Lois"

Ughh why does he have to smile like that – stupid charming smile…

"Well what you waiting for farm boy? Ladies first!"

Can't wait to offload this stuff in the Kent house again. I really missed this place. Guitar hero weekends with Clark will be making a come back, with probably movie nights during the week… wow I'm gonna be seeing a lot of this guy – well it beats being alone! And he's not bad company…

I think he thought this was gonna be awkward or something. You'd think after sharing a house with Lana he'd be used to living with a girl about the place. I mean what's he afraid of? That I'm gonna see him in his snoopy boxers? Hhmmm Clark Kent in Just boxers ….. hhhhmmmmmmm…………. Oh crap! Stupid heavy box!

"Well I'm glad to see that you had the box under control Lois. I'd hate to think your whitesnake collection got damaged by the drop"

Oh this is just great I'm only in the door and Clark gets to one up me like that! Well he'll just have to learn that there's no such thing as one upping a Lane. I am top banana! I am on top… in all situations.

"So Lois do you want me in the bedroom?"

Huh? "What?"

"I said do you want me to take this to the bedroom?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll have you, take you… I mean – just take it up stairs."

What the heck is wrong with you Lane? Get control! It's only Smallville for crying out loud.

"Ookaay Lois well I'm gonna dump this up there and then I'm gonna take a shower"

"You're gonna take a shower? Now?"

"Ah… Yeah… you know I was doing farm work before you called for a lift and I'm meeting that source I told you about for the catterwald story…"

"Wow wow wow copy boy! You are not meeting that source – WE are meeting that source."

"Lois your scared the last source – he thought you were gonna stab him with your pencil!"

"He was withholding evidence Clark! We have a duty to get to the truth!"

"He was eight Lois – it was his Uncle that owned the store!"

"Association makes a person just a liable for a crime"

"Funny after all the time I spend with you nobody seems to think that I'm rude, bossy – and oh they CAN stand me!"

"Hey I'm not trying to win a popularity contest – and not everyone likes a complete do-gooder and sometimes people need tough love Clark! And you…" I demanded stressing every word by prodding Clark's chest with my finger. "You... you …… What are you laughing at Kent?"

Why does he have to use that damm smile on me? Well he's gonna have to do better than that.

"You know what? give me that box Smallville!"

"Lois where are you goi…?"

"You know Kent if you can't stand the way I work maybe you shouldn't have helped me move in with you!"

"Of course I want you here Lois" he said lowering his voice and setting the box on the table beside us. "I wouldn't have asked you to move in if I didn't want you here." He whispered moving closer to stand in front of me.

"Smallville what did I just say about touching me?" I gasped as his hands placed themselves on my arms. Still he was moving that bit closer to me – why on earth do I keep looking at those baby blues of his? Does he have any idea what that does to me? My heart is beating so fast I'm surprised HE can't hear it… what's he doing coming so close like that?

"Shower" I breathed against his lips

"Sorry, what?" He blinked

"We… ah you…you were gonna have a shower" I manage to get out

"Am yeah… I'll just take the box upstairs for you" he said lifting his hands

Moment broken. That was close. Hhmmm he still isn't moving away though. I reach up to push him towards the box but the push becomes more like a caress and my hands just end up resting on his broad muscular chest. And his face is still too close. I try to step back and trip on my stupid record box but instead of falling I find Clark's hands encircling my waist– leaning together like we just dipped in the middle of an awkward dance.

"Quick hands Kent" I gulp as I feel his breathe on my cheek and then my neck as his head lowers towards my racing pulse. My heart rate intensifies knowing his lips are close enough to just barely graze my skin.

"Clark…?" I gasp as I turn my head towards him. But after meeting his intense gaze his eyes shift towards my lips and I close my eyes as he pulls me up towards him and lets his mouth touch against mine. His hands shifting on my back to pull me up straight against his hard body, he deepens the kiss and before I can stop myself I'm kissing him back! Moving against each other in the kitchen, I suddenly realised that Smallville could really rev this Harleys engine. I might join him for that shower - just to cool off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for positive feed back on the last chapter! I was just gonna let it be at that but with encouragement its amazing what can happen! Lol!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's gonna hit me when I say this…

Not that it would hurt, but the hit is going to be followed by a glare, followed by awkwardness…

And we're sharing a house now!

But I have to say something…

Ok? Ok. Ok right. Right pull back Clark – stop kissing her!

Hmm this was not going to end well…

"Lois…"

"Hmm?"

Lois' eyes were still closed, her head still tilted slightly upwards after the kiss. But when she finally noticed I had spoken her eyes began to slowly open and her arms loosened their hold around my neck so that they came down to rest on my chest. That's where she tried to push me away earlier… maybe I should have let her – it would have avoided this situation.

"What?" She breathed playfully.

"Ahh…." I just stood there thinking!! I didn't know what I was going to say. Clearly Lois thought I had said enough as she was eyeing my lips thoughtfully, before she started biting her own, and then she lost all consideration for conversation as she lunged at me again.

I managed to pull my face away in time – now, THAT she noticed.

Gulp.

"What is it Clark?" She asked quietly. Her body seemed to tense as she spoke. Her lips softly breathing in air close to my ear after missing their target.

I was tense too – but my lips were tightened together and didn't seem to want to move.

How could not have noticed this?

I was going to have to speak now as her voice sounded worried when she asked –

"What's wrong?"

I turned my head to look at her.

"Lois, that kiss…"

"Yeah? What about it? She smirked and relaxed a bit

"It wasn't quite what I … I didn't expect…"

"Didn't expect what?" She looked confused.

"It didn't turn out… the way I… thought…"

She waited still looking confused but now with a hint of annoyance

"Clark? Your non-sentences are killing me here."

Well least she was still calling me Clark…

"I mean… there was you…"

The corners of her mouth twitched up

"…and there was me…"

She was smiling, trying to follow.

"But….we? Us? ….. I …shouldn't have…I didn't feel… there was no …"

Her face fell as she realisation dawned on her face. But that lasted a millisecond before she snapped – "What do you mean you didn't feel anything?"

And she punched my arm then grabbing my shirt she pulled me in for another lip locked kiss, before I could finally pull her back.

"Lois, stop, you'll only make it worse."

She seemed hurt and then hid it quickly by throwing a ripping Lane temper at me.

"You know what Smallville?!! YOU kissed ME , OK!! You kissed me! You seemed to know what you were feeling when you swooped in on me!"

But she was only building up steam…

"What happened? Did someone put Private Clark Jnr in charge of combat manoeuvres?"

"Combat."

"Yes Kent in this scenario relationships are one big battlefield. And in your first run behind enemy lines you aren't looking too hot." Her mouth practically breathing fire but her eyes seeming to hold a little sadness in them.

"Use your big brain!"

Trying to push any weak feelings aside she continued.

"And if the urge comes to lead another pre-emptive strike? Just leave it to a more experienced soldier – alright?"

Well she didn't have to worry about that now as the blood was rushing to my face. The mood had definitely lowered.

"Oh don't go getting embarrassed now Kent!" and she turned to storm off "Boy Scout, my tight buns!"

Pausing at the foot of the stairs she yelled back "I'll have you know men have gone to war for these lips!"

My eyebrows shot upwards. What the heck was that all about? She just glared at the puzzled look on my face and then headed angrily up the stairs. I could hear her mumbling on the way up.

"Big Dumb… Smallville!"

"What did he mean he didn't feel anything?"

"Men do not kiss Lois Lane and feel nothing!"

Then I heard her add in a near inaudible whisper

"I felt something…"

Wait a minute! What did Lois mean by thinking I didn't feel anything from that kiss? Was she kidding? Where did she pick that up?

Hadn't she noticed they were floating 3ft of the hard wood floor in the kitchen!

What could he have said that would make her think…that?

She had to have noticed! Of course she noticed! How could you not notice?!

I mean I told her… I said I didn't feel…us…moving? I didn't expect… that to happen… We? Us? We just … I mean there was no …warning, no…..way I was expecting … that…to…to……CRAP!

WHAT, DID **YOU**, **JUST DO** CLARK!

She hadn't noticed!


	3. Chapter 3

They took separate showers.

Lois had been having a hot shower, but decided to finish of with a quick dose of cold water, before she had to be in the same room with Clark again.

"This water really can't get cold enough." She said leaning her whole body into it.

During her shower only one thought had occupied Lois' mind –

What the heck was Clark's problem?

She had come to several conclusions as to what that problem might be, and had considered writing them on the bathroom mirror for him. But in her frustration with him there seemed to be a lot of problems that she thought Clark had, and they weren't all going to fit on that mirror.

For an answer as to why Clark was being a particular idiot tonight, these were a few of what Lois thought were the most likely reasons.

1. Clark was just stupid "but I knew that already – and that excuse is _not_ gonna fly tonight"

2. Clark was telling the truth and he doesn't actually feel that way about me "yeah right! That's a BIG lie! I felt that kiss – there was no mistaking _his_ tongue in _my _mouth"

3. Clark was scared of having a relationship "but how can that be? I mean this is the marathon-monogamist-guy, who pretty much tries to stick with relationships until they have gone right down the crapper"

But this brought Lois to what she thought was the most likely conclusion of what Clark's problem might be. His last relationship with Lana had probably left a scar. "Of course it left a scar Lois. You were there."

On again off again, ditched by DVD. After that you're gonna feel a bit numb…

So here it was number 4 on the list, the best reason she had for what Clark's problem might be…

4. Lana broke Clark and now he's lost his mojo. "Well maybe not all his mojo… " Lois allowed herself to smile. "He maybe just thinks he has."

A thought that Lois was going to have to contradict.

Once finished in the bathroom she walked across in her towel to her bedroom to get changed. There was gonna have to be a long conversation with Clark at some point but right now she needed to get ready to meet their source.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On hearing her leave the bathroom, Clark went up to get his shower. He'd been down in the kitchen standing in the spot where she had left him, contemplating what he was going to tell her.

He'd come up with his 2 options

1. Tell Lois – which puts her life at risk, forces her to carry the burden of his secret and awakens her to the knowledge that she is living with an alien and has now kissed said alien. "Nope that shouldn't be too weird for her at all!"

2. Don't tell Lois – She thinks that I don't feel _that_ way about her, she moves out, end of any romantic feelings, possible end of friendship, strained working relationship and… "I would be just like every other guy she's dated…."

He couldn't simply let Lois think he didn't care about her. But he didn't want to put her in danger either. "I can't put her in danger, I won't risk her life." He whispered to the silent kitchen.

But he knew that statement didn't hold much ground. Only recently Lois's life was in danger because she _didn't_ know his secret. If she'd known about who he was maybe she wouldn't have touched that blue crystal with him and ended up in the phantom zone. Well he doubted that – she probably would have tried to protect him anyways; he'd noticed how incredibly loyal Lois was to those close to her. But maybe if she had known his secret he wouldn't have had thought twice about super speeding away from her so that whatever was happening only happened to him. He'd almost lost her.

He couldn't make up any excuses anymore for not telling her. Hadn't Kara said it – "Lois is strong, she can handle it. You wouldn't have let her get so close if you didn't think so too."

She's right I wouldn't have… not after everything that happened with Lana. I certainly wouldn't have asked her to move in with me. And to think she joked that I was worried about her seeing my snoopy boxers! She would see a whole lot more than that – she should have seen it tonight!

When he thought about it, Clark guessed that one of the things he was most worried about was that Lois was going to reject him. Not because he was an alien, he had a feeling that Lois might be able to throw that off as an endearing quirk. It was mostly due to what had happened with Ollie. Was she just going to push him away too? Wasn't he just the same as Ollie? Always having to leave, Going through with his training, his destiny, saving the world? Would he leave her behind?

He would hurt her. He could hurt her by _not_ telling her or he could hurt her by _telling_ her.

So Clark, the question is are you going to let her go by giving her a good reason to push you a away; or are you going to at least give yourself a fighting chance to be with this crazy woman? That sort of made the options go from 2 to 1.

He knew what he wanted, and he smiled softly to himself. There really was no other option and that made this decision easy. He was going to tell her.

The sound of Lois closing the bedroom door confirmed that it was his turn in the shower.

As he walked into the still steamy bathroom, his last hopes that Lois at least wouldn't be joining him in seeing the source were dispelled, when he saw the only message that Lois had condescendingly left on the mirror.

'You have 20mins. Don't even think about making me wait.'

Fantastic, an evening of hidden feelings and awkward silence _before_ I have to tell her my biggest secret. This wasn't going to be easy.

But as Clark got into the shower all thoughts of possible future tension were immediately forgotten as he gasped out

"Why the _heck_ is this shower set to freezing?!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for your reviews guys!_

_I'm hoping each week to have a chapter written as Friday seems to be the only day I get a chance to type one up. So hang in there til I finish this puppy - I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter so I'm gonna have to think of a way to remedy that situation for the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm saying you didn't see what you thought you saw."

"Clark it looked like a person sitting down. It wasn't my idea to meet them in an alley; it's just near their place of work"

They continued walking down the dimly lit alley past the darkened buildings that made up the outskirts of Suicide Slums. The previous events of the day still weighing on their minds.

"It's amazing the things you don't see – even if it's right in front of you."

"What do you mean by that? Nothing escapes my field of vision Smallville, my eyesight is 20/20. I'm telling you, your telescope doesn't see like I do.

"Oh really? Then the fact that you thought that guy was trying 'mug' his girlfriend back there…. That was just a one-in-a-million mishap?"

"Please Clark, you were blocking my view with that block form you call a body. And you know sometimes you gotta make a snap decision – all I'm saying is it _looked_ like a mugging to me."

"So, you just went with your gut on that one right?… decided to floor the guy before you even consid"-

"Yeah well now he'll think twice about unnecessary PDA's." If I'm not getting any no one should. It looked like a mugging – although looking back it didn't…_ sound_ like a mugging, Lois admitted … to herself.

"Lois I think he'll think twice about even stepping out of his house. You were one step away from making the pavement his new best friend."

"Hey don't knock my skills – a girls got to know how to handle herself"

"I think I, and the world, would feel better if you just went back the truck to wait while I see the source."

"No way Smallville – the way you've been tonight I don't want the story going down the pan just cos _someone_ can't act like live bait."

"Live bait huh? I'll take that as a compliment considering what we're trying to catch." Clark smirked as he drew a little closer to her.

"You can take it whatever way you want, just don't expect me to go sit in your farmer John truck while there's a story to get. _We_ are meeting that source – just be glad I let you tag along. Consider it one of my more splendid qualities, that I can overlook your earlier brain loss and be able to let you work with me on this."

"My brain is working fine."

"Oh, so you consider it an _intelligent_ move when you stopped kissing me? Here I was thinking you'd lost your mo…"-

But before she could get the words out, Clark pushed her up against the alley wall, kissing her passionately and moving her hands up into his hair before he let his own fall to her waist. The kiss had taken her by surprise but as soon as she seemed to have some rational control over her body she began to try and wriggle free.

"Lois"- Clark whispered against her mouth urgently, still kissing her. Divided between kissing him and wondering what was going on Lois had to settle for speaking any time they gasped for air.

"Oh right Smallvi….lle… _**now**_ you….. want to pick up…. where you left off… wow you're just on and off tonight aren't you? Yep definitely defective mojo." She said at last managing to push him back a little.

Clark looked at her a little confused before he spoke.

"Lois would you please just kiss me and stop talking for 2 seconds; someone's coming-

"Oh honey your not foolin' anyone – I could hear you cumin a mile away" Said a tall, slender, blonde, beauty staring pointedly at Lois.

Clark and Lois broke apart before Lois realised who it must be.

"So you're the source Valerie told us about. Well I guess they weren't making up wardrobe ideas when they made 'Pretty Woman' were they?"

"That's where I got the idea for the boots – you know, let the punters think they could be my Richard Gere" She said winking at Clark.

Lois narrowed her eyes at Clark as she continued "Valerie said your name was Dixie, is that right?"

The blonde woman nodded slowly smiling appreciatively at Clark and never taking her eyes of him.

Lois glanced between Clark's embarrassed grin and Dixie before bursting out with

"So how long you been a hooker?"

It worked – both snapped their heads around to look at Lois, with Dixie giving her a look of death and Clark just simply cringing at her bluntness.

Remembering that she needed to be nice to the source and that Clark was doing what he was here for – holding her attention – Lois pulled herself back to reality and started again by apologising.

"Sorry about that. Bluntness is a bad habit. I guess we should tell you who we are…

"Oh I know who you are miss lane, I always recognise a face….I recognise you too handsome…" she said stepping close to Clark and trailing a finger seductively down his face.

"Excuse me? Just how do you recognise us?" Demanded Lois, as she attempted to slip herself between the woman and Clark.

"Well you and me used to be in the same line of work."


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me? Just how do you recognise us?" Demanded Lois, as she attempted to slip herself between the woman and Clark.

"Well you and me used to be in the same line of work." She smirked at Lois while Clark's eyebrows rose in playful shock at this announcement.

"Lady I don't know who you're talking about but Lois Lane, does _not_ sell her body."

"Well I don't know about that" she smirked looking at Clark again – "you let this big fella have _you_ for 20 bucks!"

"Are you on crack?"

"Lo-is" Clark groaned

All Dixie could do was let out a laugh "No honey I'm clean." She managed "I'm surprised you don't remember your little one time stint as a stripper. It sure left a lasting impression on a lot of the guys in the club. You lost me a lot of money that night – I came on right after you, but the patrons all seemed to be preoccupied" She smiled knowingly at Clark. "You know if she hadn't jumped you first I would have shown you a real lap dance… cowboy." She winked mischievously at Clark leaving him a little red around the ears as he glanced awkwardly at Lois.

Lois, a little embarrassed herself for her previous inner Demi Moore, began to brush it of and get down to business.

"Ok Dixie now that we know we're both sisters of the ya-ya stripper hood, could you please tell us what you've got on this Catterwauld guy?

Dixie seemed a little disappointed to be cut short in her fun.

"Anything you could give us Dixie would be a real help." Agreed Clark.

The blonde in front of him smiled and nodded while the Brunette beside him forced her eyes not to roll.

"Look here's all I know. I work this area, you wouldn't believe but it's actually safer. Anyways – that guy Catterwauld? I didn't know his last name…He said to call him Jeremy. He used to be a client of mine. One of my regulars. To be honest I think he was just lonely after working in that warehouse over there all day." She pointed behind her to a large shed like building. It received no light from the few street lights there were, and simply loomed out of the darkness like a large shadow.

"He always came out of there covered in different coloured dust – mostly this fine powdered green." Clark who already looked serious deepened his frown and glanced at the building again.

"What happened the day he died?" Lois questioned.

"I was getting there… OK so the day before he died was the last time I saw him. He looked worried and was acting strange. Talking about how we should move away together and that he could take care of me. I said I had to stay – I got family here. He seemed disappointed, but then he grabbed my arms and told me to not be on the streets for the next few nights and definitely not to go near that warehouse."

"Did he say why?" Clark asked

"He mentioned some place called Smallville. Said they were looking into meteor rocks or something. Doing experiments.

Clark and Lois exchanged worried looks. "What kind of experiments?" they asked

"He said they were getting out of control. Something in the rocks they were looking at could be used to create some kind of poisonous weapon."

"To humans?" Clark wondered confused.

"Well who else? He said they were meant to test on animals but now they were taking people of the streets. This is my first night out since."

"Any idea how this weapon works?"

"He just said it worked like a bullet does in a gun. But you don't have to be a good aim – you just have to make a hit or even graze somebody with this and it starts to spread through their body quickly. There is no cure. They caught him trying to make one and he said he had to escape and then…."

"Then he wound up dead." Lois finished for her.

"yeh…" Dixie whispered before tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Well _actually_ – first he told us he was going to the police and then he wound up dead."

A voice spoke out of the shadows.

As he drew closer to them he pulled what looked like a gun from his inner jacket pocket and levelled it at them.

"So this is who smart Jeremy has been spilling secrets to." His gristled jaw clenched tightly, as his finger wove around the trigger.

"Nothing, like tying up loose ends."


	6. Chapter 6

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's amazing when inspiration strikes – I finished writing this at 2am in the morning knowing that I had to get up at 7am to get on a bus for uni. But I had to get this chapter out…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know I really hate to shoot pretty faces like you's two, but your pimp shudda known better than to bring his hookers near my property."

"Who are you calling a hooker?"

"Lois, stay back"

"I would listen to your pimp gorgeous." He walked closer to Lois and squeezed her cheek with his hand and then let his eyes rove over her body keeping the strange gun pointed at her head.

"With the kinda weapon I got?" He looked straight into her eyes "A smart mouth is just gonna buy you a faster way outta this life."

Clark's jaw tightened and he balled his fists at his sides trying to figure out if he could risk getting the gun out of the guy's hand. But that gun was too close to Lois.

And this weapon might be able to hurt him.

He had to be careful.

One stupid move and he wouldn't be able to save Lois.

He wouldn't be able to save anyone.

The guy shifted his gaze to look over Lois's shoulder at Clark. "Take it easy there big guy – fighting is gonna cost you." Then indicating to Lois and Clark he grunted, - "Now, I want you two to walk with me into that building over there."

Confusion spread across Lois's face as she looked over at Dixie. Noticing her shift in attention a slow smile crept across the man's face. "Oh I wouldn't worry about Dixie here – thanks to you two showing up, she gets to save her life… for now"

"I'm so sorry Lois." Said Dixie, whimpering. "He knew Jeremy kept coming to me. He found out where I lived. He threatened to kill me if I didn't bring two people to take my place. I don't know many people here; I don't have any friends…"

"You would do _this_ to a friend?" Lois spat out in disgust.

"I…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She put her hands up to cover her face

"Yeh well you've done a good job pretty girl – now, its time for you to go" growled the man, and he pulled the gun round suddenly and shot Dixie in the temple.

She dropped to the ground as Lois and Clark's cries of alarm rang out in the alley at the rapidity of the act.

Clark hadn't expected it. He'd been so focused on watching Lois's body language, he was sure that any moment she was going to try and make a move on this guy.

"You don't need to be a good shot with this – but it doesn't hurt." The man smirked and turned back to Lois refocusing the gun back on her.

"Now, you _really _want to follow me. If you behave I'll make it quick. Otherwise, your body won't look nearly as good as _hers_"

They looked at the body again and noticed that it had blackened. Within the seconds of her being shot, the full effects of the meteor poison had taken effect. _What the heck was this thing?_

His hand reached out and tightened on Lois's wrist as he began to push her in the direction of the darkened warehouse. He indicated to Clark that he should go ahead and threw him an '_or else_' look. Unsure of what else he could do, Clark obeyed and began to turn and walk slowly towards the building.

On hearing Lois gasp he snapped back around to find Lois straining against the man's hand. Suppressing a growl, Clark moved forward only to have the gun levelled at him. Lois stopped struggling immediately, and the man moved behind her bringing his hand up to grip her throat.

"Oh I get it, I get it. She's your favourite" he grinned, and then let his tongue slide up the side of Lois's face making Lois inwardly vomit and causing Clark's blood to boil as he stepped forward tensing his muscles.

Seeing that Clark seemed unperturbed that a gun was pointed at him the man cocked the gun. "That was a stupid move lover boy."

His finger tightened on the trigger and a shot rang out. At such close range Clark only just managed to use his super speed to dive out of the way.

Seeing Clark in danger sparked Lois into action as she elbowed the man in the stomach, and moved to grab the gun, twisting away from the man's grasp to face him, as Clark hit the ground and rolled.

Seeing Lois in combat mode, Clark moved to protect her as the man wrenched the gun away from Lois to face his new attacker. He didn't wait to aim properly he just pointed at Clark and fired the third shot of the night. The bullet finding its second victim in the darkness, and making Clark's heart stop beating, freezing the breath in his lungs, as Lois's body dropped in front of him.

She had dived in front of him. In a split second, Lois had made the decision to protect the man she loved more than life.

The bullet had fired and passed through her shoulder lodging in the metal of a dumpster behind. Her body falling limp to the ground as Clark shouted her name. But she no longer heard him. All was soundless to her as the poison began to work its way into her system.

Not losing a beat, and seeing the rage forming on Clark's face, the man raised the gun to fire at Clark again. But shock registered on his face as Clark appeared furiously in front of him, a darkness in his eyes as he grabbed the man by the throat and hurled him across the alley so that he thudded unconsciously against the wall. Grasping the gun, Clark realized that the bullets inside didn't seem to have any effect on him.

They wouldn't have killed him.

Lois had protected him and given up her life and she shouldn't have had to.

He quickly crouched down by her body and gathered her into his arms. He held her close as he listened to her heartbeat. She was still alive, but her body was still. Her eyes were closed, but there was an expression of intense pain across her face. The gentle beauty of her face tortured, by the spread of the poison. The wound already blackened looking and the surrounding skin darkening.

This was an unknown poison. There would be no cure. Whatever he did he would be too late. He had _been_ too late. He had been too slow. All he could do now was hold her.

He bent his mouth to her ear, tears rolling down his face as he begged her not to leave him. Begged her not to go somewhere he couldn't follow.

"Lois…Don't leave me. Please don't leave me…"

Never feeling so helpless in his life, he cried out into the alley, his tortured voice tearing into the silent night. The heart he was watching over began to slow; her hand slipping from his grasp and the face he had tenderly kissed releasing its tortured look.

"No! Lois?...Lois?…no…_Come on!…._ _You're a fighter_… you can _beat_ this I know you can … no…don't go…………………….._Lois_…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Don't worry guys I'm itching to finish this story I hopefully won't leave you hangin long.

Thanks for all your reviews they mean a lot, you guys are fantastic thanks for reading.

0000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger but it had to be done. I know, I know I'm evil mwa ha ha ha! Don't worry I'm not an undercover**__** Clana fan trying to torture Clois supporters lol!**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lois…Don't leave me. Please don't leave me…"

Never feeling so helpless in his life, he cried out into the alley, his tortured voice tearing into the silent night. The heart he was watching over began to slow; her hand slipping from his grasp and the face he had tenderly kissed releasing its tortured look.

"No! Lois?...Lois?…no…_Come on!…._ _You're a fighter_… you can _beat_ this I know you can … no…don't go…………………….._Lois_…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You can't die on me. I need you Lois…." I whispered in her ear.

What could I do to save her now? If I could turn back time I would. I would shake the earth for her. Look at me – some hero I am! I can't even save someone that I…that I love…

She believed in me. She said she believed in this, red and blue super dude. She was going to land the first one on one interview with him. With _me_.

If there was anyone that I could trust to write my story it would have been Lois Lane.

But I never got to tell her… and now she'll never know…

She's slipping away before my eyes and soon I'm going to be alone again. Left in solitude.

"Solitude…The fortress!" Maybe there's still hope! For all Krypton's advanced technology there's bound to be something to save her. I'll do anything to save her, just let Jor-El even _try_ to refuse me this request.

I know she's still alive. Lois is a fighter. But there's not much time left.

I reach my arms around her and lift her up cradling her in my arms. With one last silent prayer of desperation I'm gone. The darkness of the alley left behind left in windswept disarray from my departure. The first beams of cool morning dawn rising up over the metropolis skyline before it too disappears in a blur, as I head for Smallville. For the Kawatche caves. For the entrance to the Fortress and for my only hope at saving her.

**-----------------------**

Entering into the swirling blizzard that now plagued the frozen crystal fortress, Clark just hoped his body heat would keep Lois shielded enough from it. Still cradling her gently in his arms, he walked forwards and placed her on the nearest flat surface available – a kind of table like structure composed of the same crystals as the fortress. Once satisfied that she would be all right, he turned and raised his voice to call out into the fortress.

"Jor-El!......... JOR-EL! …..FATHER!"

"I am here my son" The great voice echoed throughout the fortress awaiting the next words from the last son of krypton.

"I know you couldn't bring my dad back to me but"-

"You made your choice Kal-El, to back and change events – but I can not do that again. You can not interfere with history my son."

"I know that – but this is different! She doesn't have to die! She's still alive! You _have_ to help her – she's been infected – no human medicine can help her!"

The fortress remained quiet once more. The very stillness of absent noise becoming unbearable to Clark, as he waited impatiently for the voice to respond. As it began to almost overcome him, Clark heard it. A soft voice in deep thoughtfulness speaking in a tender whisper-

"Lois Lane……….."

Her name seemed to fill the air around him. It was all he could breathe until the voice spoke to him again.

"I will help her Kal-El. Her destiny is important on this earth…and she will help you accept yours……….."

Without questioning what Jor-El meant, Clark simply responded "What are you going to do?"

"Her body has a concentrated mixture of meteor infection. It is not fatal to you as the components in the rock have been broken down and reformed into this new poison. A kryptonion scientist named Dax-Ur, experimented with these meteor rocks. With our advanced technology he made a cure. This cure, and so much of our kryptonion knowledge is held within this fortress. Trust me my son, I will save her."

"I trust you….father."

"This will take but a moment."

At his last words, Jor-El filled the fortress with light. A light that seemed to hold an energy to it. Clark could feel it pulsing around him, against his skin, almost like it was inside him. He watched over Lois as the light surrounded her, enveloping her in waves of energy, causing her skin to glow warmly. The light radiating around her making her look simply…… beautiful.

And then he noticed it.

The darkened area surrounding the wound began to recede, as life seemed to be forcing its way back to the surface.

If he was impatient before it was nothing to how he felt now as he waited for the first sign of life, the first movement of her body.

A familiar beat he remembered hearing a lifetime ago, returned and stirred his senses. As he watched, her eyelashes fluttered slightly……..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Come on – did you really think I was gonna let Lois Lane die in an alley? No way! This story has definitely taken different turns than what I expected. But I've just been trying to follow where it goes so I'm hoping you've enjoyed the ride so far.**___

_**The genre was romance/humour but I think that is probably not completely true anymore. Lol.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and for all those who have added me as a favourite story/ author and who want to seehow this ends. Consider me to be blushing in goofy like delight! Well gosh….huhuh! **_


	8. Chapter 8

00000000000000000000000000

Uggh bright lights that's just what I need to see after a hangover… No wait this is not a hangover….there was an alley, I was meeting a source…_Dixie_... _we_ were meeting the source…. The weapon…. The _shot_…. we were meeting the source… _whose the we_? _Clark_! Clark was in danger! That's all I can remember! _What if he still needs me?!_

Great one Lane - way to black out at the most inappropriate time!

No… I didn't just black out……_I was shot_…. I tried to save Clark….the bullet hit me… and now I'm in a very well lit place…..this is too bright to be a hospital…._oh no_…

I died. Is this heaven? It looks the same as that time after dark Thursday….How on earth did I end up back here? I thought the first time was just lucky for me because of some divine error!

I must be dead…. I mean that weapon ….there was no coming back from that.

Why don't I feel happy? If this is heaven shouldn't I feel happy? Something doesn't feel right, I feel like I'm missing something. I hope Clark survived. _I miss Clark……_

Ok don't get emotional _now_ Lane, pull it together - why am I crying in heaven? This is the place of no more tears right?

Well there won't be anymore tears from you Lane because you saved Clark. You know you did. He's alive in the world so everything is going to be OK. The world needs people like Clark in it. If your destiny was to die to protect him, then that was a pretty good way to go.

I lift my hand to wipe the tears away from my eyes when suddenly I'm surrounded by strong arms pulling me close and I suddenly feel warm and safe for the first time in ages. This felt familiar; it felt like home, I can breathe again. Now, _this_ feels more like heaven… In fact this feels a lot like…….

"_Clark!_"

"Lois – I'm so glad to hear your voice again." His voice filled with emotion as his arms wrapped around me tighter. He still smelled the same – that soft musky Clark scent mixed in with whatever he used for cologne. I leaned further into him breathing him in.

Everything is perfect now. Clark is here. Wait a minute, if Clark is here that means….

"Clark you're here?"

"Of coarse I'm here Lois. I'm not going to leave you."

"Then I didn't save you? It was all for nothing…you still…"

"Lois I thought I'd lost you."

"You still…_died_…"

"Lois what are you talking about?" He said pulling back from the embrace and looking at me with concern in those blue eyes of his. I would have missed those blue eyes. But those blue eyes should still be attached to a very alive Clark Kent, who is meant to be _living_ in the world!"

Anger and desperation built up in me.

"Clark you are not supposed to be here – you are supposed to be alright! I can't believe this! I do something decent in my life and even that was useless!"

Clark just looked at me in confusion. Wow I guess enlightenment takes a while to kick in up here for some people.

"What the heck happened Clark? I got shot! – you should have got yourself out of there!"

"Lois, I could never have left you there…" His blue eyes softened and had a look in them which looked like…well that couldn't be what I thought it was…

"You were being stupid Smallville!"

"Stupid?! You wanted me to leave you there? You wanted me to forget about you and run out of that alley? Are you crazy?" What was he getting so angry about? He's the one who was too stubborn to just get out of that alley in one piece!

"I'm the one who's crazy?! If someone dies to save you Clark the _least_ you could do is not let their death be for nothing! Now we're _both_ dead and what good is that?"

Now Clark looks really puzzled – this is gonna be a long eternity with this one I can tell.

"Lois – we're not dead."

Great he's in denial. "Take a look around you Smallville. Does this look like Earth to you? This is heaven – I'm pretty sure I was here before – you remember I mentioned it to you?"

Realization began to dawn on his face. Good it seems he may be coming to some acceptance about this whole thing.

"Lois, we're not dead…. And this? This...isn't heaven. I brought you here because…this was the only place that might be able to save you."

"Oh, really?" He was either in some serious denial or I was missing the punch line to a very bad joke.

"If we're not dead do you mind explaining to me _**what**_ exactly we _**are**_?"

"Actually Lois, this has got to do with what_** I**_ am."

"huh?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More will come! Soon I hope. Next chapter is in progress.


	9. Chapter 9

"What _you_ are?"

Clark nodded, standing up and stepping away from her so he could think for a moment what he was going to say. Seeing him rise Lois followed.

"And what do you think that you are, besides being weird?"

"Where to start…. OK look Lois about that kiss earlier…"

"Oh you want to go back to _that_ moment?" Lois questioned feeling the forgotten anger beginning to close in around her. "OK, _I don't know_ what you and your sexual dysfunction has to do with all this, but-

Clark's jaw dropped out of sheer bewilderment at her words before he picked up on the fact that he should probably be annoyed at what she was implying. It didn't take long.

"Sexual Dysfunction?! I don't have any _**dysfunction**_ in _that_ area Lois!"

"Are you sure? I mean you were pretty broken after the Lana tornado – I'm not really surprised that you think you've lost a little mojo with the ladies." He couldn't believe what he was hearing – she was being serious! That's what she's been thinking was wrong with me earlier? This was her conclusion? That Lana Lang had made me… defective?!! I'd show her how 'defective' I am right now, if I didn't have to enlighten her to something else first!

Lois continued to ignore Clark's looks of affront, as she continued in the best understanding voice that she could muster and reached up to place a hand on his cheek.

'Cause you know it's alright we can work on it you know – or we could, but seeing as we're dead…" She removed her hand and folded her arms across her chest looking contemplative for a second before she spoke her thoughts.

"…Do you think they let you have sex in heaven?"

Clark took a moment to blink at the question she just asked – having sex here? It's like she'd read his mind. Would Jor-El be able to hear what they were doing? He shook his head before he finally came back around to what he was meant to be talking to Lois about.

"…Lois, for the last time we are _not dead_. This is _not_ heaven – I know you think it looks like heaven from before – but it wasn't heaven then either. This is part of where I came from, part of who I am, part of my home pla-

"Clark last time I checked your barn loft didn't have an extension like this. Lois Lane notices things like that."

"Oh she does? Lois notices things that aren't ordinary?" Clark smirked a little finally knowing he could get under her skin now for a change.

"Damm straight she does!"

"Things that might seem a little _supernatural_?........." Lois nodded in exasperation,

"…._strange_?"

Clark watched her not sure if he should laugh at the perplexed look on her face.

"….some might say…alien?" He had on his most innocent little boy expression, his eyebrows raised, letting his blue eyes glint at her playfully in challenge.

Now he had her thoroughly confused

"….She notices that stuff does she?"

"Clark I don't know what you're getting at but you _better not_ be making a crack at my reporters instinct just because I started at the Inquisitor!"

Clark was grinning now as he simply raised his voice and spoke over the top of her

"_So you would expect…_" he shouted "You would expect her to notice if she was say…" he pretend to search for the right term before he landed with, "…if she was _floating _3ft of the ground when she was kissing me in my kitchen."

Lois looked at him like he'd just gone over the brink of where weird was. Weird was a dot behind him in the distance, he was now approaching new territory.

"We were_ floating_ in your kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I was wrong Smallville …. You obviously think you have _way to much_ luck with the ladies. What's you pick up line? Hi I'm Clark Kent, if you kiss me you'll believe you can fly!" She mocked in disbelief - How could he be so ridiculous. That strange weapon must have done something to him.

Clark was quickly heading back to agitated, as Lois was refusing to hear him out.

"As I tried to explain to you earlier Lois – I didn't expect for it to happen! It wasn't an ability that I have complete control over yet! But you wouldn't hang around long enough to listen to an explanation, you just jumped to conclusions thinking I didn't want to be with you!"

"You didn't expect?..._**.an**_ ability….there's more of these abilities?…. And you….want to be with me?" Lois spoke in a soft voice.

Clark went over to her and gently grabbed her shoulders so that he could look into her hazel eyes. If she could see the truth in his eyes she would understand everything he was sure.

"I'm gonna answer yes to all of the above."

Lois just stared at him. It was all she could manage to do – he _wanted_ to be with her! Of coarse he hadn't lost his mojo. I mean _of course_ they were _floating_….huh….what the...? "You expect me to buy that Smallville? I think I would have noticed if I was_ floating_ with the meteor enhanced!"

"You were! And I'm not a meteor freak – I'm an ali-

"Look, clearly you realised your _mistake_ in letting me go after we kissed. You were probably just scared of what was happening between us – I know I was – but you don't have to go around making up ridiculous exc-

But the sentence never left her mouth, as Clark breached the gap between them, covering her mouth with his and taking the very thought from her body. She was lost in him as he pulled her closer, running his hands from her back down to her waist, sending electrifying tingles through her body as her hands reached up around his neck pulling him down harder towards her. She knew that he was doing this just to shut her up, but she thought it might be alright if she let him get away with it… she could feel the heated passion start to calm, when he began to pull away from her slowly, resting his forehead against hers and giving her a last, lingering gentle kiss. Clark waited for her eyes to open and gaze back at him before speaking.

"So you notice everything do you?" Clark whispered. And as her gaze followed his looking down, she nearly screamed, as she clutched onto his jacket even tighter. Being suspended in midair, at the top of a fortress of ice, would have that effect on you.

"It was a little more than 3ft that time – you must be having some sort of effect on me Lane." She turned her head back to look at him, knowing the teasing sound of his voice. But when her eyes found his, she couldn't help but notice there was something there that showed a certain… nervousness. Probably something that was matched in her own eyes, but for a very different reason all together. _Her_ nervousness overcame her slightly as she held his gaze and surreptitiously bit the bottom of her lip.

You know Lane, for somebody you believed to be defective in this area only moments ago, he seems to be having quite an effect on you now, she thought in wonder. Lois puzzled all this to herself, her mind on the verge of slipping into a particularly recent dream she had involving two **big** _strong_ arms, a Whitesnake CD and, for some reason she couldn't fathom, Oliver Queen's apartment…

Lois looked at Clark in awe as they floated back down again. She barely noticed they'd been moving, until Clark gently lowered her so that she could place her feet on the ground.

They stood in silence for a while, still wrapped around each other. Clark mainly waiting for Lois's response to this so far.

She didn't seem able to speak but finally managed to breathe out.

"You are gonna sit down, and tell me right now, _how_ it is you just that."

Now's the time, Clark, he reasoned with himself. He took a breath and began.

"Lois, I've wanted to tell you something for a while now…..I'm not really from around here….I'm…I'm an alien."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Lois?...are you OK?"

"Yes Clark ….perfectly….Fine. So wait…that whole incident with you in the cornfield? You what? You fell from the sky? Naked?"

Clark's mouth twitched upwards a bit remembering their meeting.

"Is that what happened the first time? When you first came did you fall from the sky?""

"Yep, pretty much. Naked as the day I was born – I'm assuming Kryptonian babies didn't come out fully clothed."

"Clark!" Lois warned, trying to make him be serious. She was processing this as fast as she could. She wanted to be alright with this. She thought he was probably only telling bad joke to prove that he was still 'just Clark.' Her theory proved to be right as he stopped talking and began to look down at his feet unsure of what to do.

"Smallville." She said gently and he looked up seeming to smile a bit. That did the trick. Lois knew he liked that nickname. It was the only way she could show him for now that she still knew who the guy was in front of her. He wasn't any different to her. Well OK there was plenty different about him, but that had already been there before – she just hadn't noticed it before. Now she was glad to be able to get to know all of him. Her Smallville. Her Clark.

"Right. OK Clark I'm ready, tell me the rest of the story. Tell me about Krypton."


	10. Chapter 10

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had all come out. Clark's secret, his abilities and – a little to Clark's chagrin – Lois had figured out a few _other_ little secrets of his – like green arrow and the Valentines Day supposed memory loss.

Lois had listened as Clark spoke about his Kryptonian heritage, explained the fortress and his family and showed her how to use the crystals to activate a Jor-El conversation. That was definitely an experience for Clark to witness, as Lois conversed with his long dead biological father. It was probably an experience for Jor-El too.

But Lois' demeanour seemed to shift slightly when it came to the subject of Clark concealing his identity during something she had favoured calling 'Clark Kent's unwarranted feel ups'.

This meant that Lois had gone from being quietly understanding to enraged in less than 30secs of her learning these finer details.

"You unbelievable Liar!"

"Oh I'm the liar here huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What about you Lois? Who was lying all this time about that fun little couples test? Why didn't _you_ just tell _me_ the truth?"

"Are you _complaining_ now that I told the truth so you wouldn't get fried? Oh, I'm _sorry_ Clark I didn't mean to save your life and all – it seems to be a bad habit of mine! "

"That and you feel the need to fill any dead air!" Clark let out in agitation. With Lois already creating this 'silence before the storm' look on her face, Clark felt the need to mentally prep himself so that he wasn't left just standing there, after Lois gave him what was sure to be another life lesson. He wasn't disappointed.

"You know Smallville listen up for a minute – sometimes, things need to be said. Sometimes, people are trying to read other people and find it very hard to translate one type of brooding from another! Some_times_ I need little _feed back_ on a situation and that requires actual communication Smallville! Where was _your_ answer when he asked you that question, Huh?"

"Would you just calm down! I was trying to save our…

"Don't bother explaining yourself to me Smallville – cos I have you pegged-

"Lois listen to me you-

"You're just like every other guy I've had in my life-

"Would you jus-

"Never really thinking things through, always fuelled by testosterone, barging in thinking I can do this myself-

"You are impossibl-

"No idea how to-

"Lois I'd have said I _LOVED_ YOU!"

"How to…to….express…….what did you say?"

"... I love you."

Clark walked closer to her so that they were now standing face to face only a couple of inches apart. The close proximity had done nothing to help Lois think any clearer and after what he had just told her she was desperate not to be left wordless; which probably explained why she just let out the first sentence that came into her head whether it was complimentary or not.

"Ahem… yeah…well….. That's just…. that's real original Kent, did the other boys teach you how to chat to girls after school?"

Clark wasn't buying it. It could be that he just knew she was being defensive because she was nervous. It also could be because her words didn't seem to match her body language, and right now that's all he was trusting to tell the truth. That, and the sound of her heartbeat, which quickened every time she flicked her eyes to stare at his lips.

"You know, you're standing there trying to pick a fight, and I'm just glad you're alive. Now come _over here_ or I'm gonna go over to you, and then you won't have any say in what happens next."

"What do you think I am Smallville? I'm not some swoony-eyed love slave… so you can just stop…. whatever it is you're up to, _right now_." She began to back up a little as he slowly pressed towards her. She thought she could her him chuckling at something.

"What are you laughing at?"

She sounded nervous. But her heartbeat was telling him that it wasn't because she was afraid of him, so he kept moving towards her never letting her get much space between them.

" – You always laugh at the most inappropriate…. times" Lois' back hit up against one of the columns in the fortress. She had nowhere to go now. And he was standing too close.

"Slow down there tiger….a little…personal…space breech." She gulped and put her hands up to stop him coming closer but it didn't seem to have an effect – and to be honest she wasn't trying that hard.

Clark slowly took her hands away from his chest, and without much resistance from her, pressed them up against the column behind as he leaned in closer, their bodies almost touching.

Lois decided to make one last attempt to be her usual confident self, and placed a smirk on her face and laced her voice with sarcasm.

"What are you gonna do now?"

The sarcasm began to wilt as she looked into his eyes.

"…….kiss me?"

"Maybe later" Clark whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, in your dreams Kent!" Lois drawled, before she tried to pull her hands away. If he wasn't going to kiss her he had no right to keep her in this position, it was uncomfortable, it was making her mad and it was just too….teasing…

Clark didn't seem to mind the situation.

"No, what I wanted was to explain something to you Lane, so listen up for just a minute."

She stopped struggling and relaxed as she looked up, her eyes locked on his.

"Sometimes, people don't know if they should say how they feel, because some_times_ somebody that they would tell _these things to_ is being so damm hostile all the time. Sometimes this causes _me_ to appear broody because _I_ can't get feedback on a situation. Now." He paused as his eyes searched her face, "Where's your answer gonna be, when I ask you ….Do you...Love me?"

"I…"

"Just tell the truth Lois – don't try to out think it"

She remembered the last time he had told her to do that. But that hadn't been the problem then and it wasn't the problem now. The answer had been easy for a while.

"Yes…of course I lov"- Clark kissed her passionately, still pinning her against the crystal pillar but now letting his hands slide into hers as their fingers began to intertwine.

Lois struggled to speak. The effort of trying to do two things at once only letting her make muffled noises against Clark's mouth, which turned more into moans as the kiss got deeper. Lois pulled back from the kiss slightly, amongst other things she still needed to breathe.

"You seem to have a problem with me finishing my sentences Smallville" She spoke through her ragged breathing. Clark was breathing heavily too as he smiled shyly.

"Yes, was all the answer I needed to know"

And he pulled her back towards him, this time letting her arms drop so that their arms could wrap around each other.

"You are just……impossible, Clark."

"We _should_ probably go we have a story to write"

"A little while longer isn't going to kill us." Lois gasped and they both laughed softly into their kiss, enjoying the moment they could have together and thinking about how they could arrange to have more moments just like it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's nearly it guys. All I'm waiting to finish is the epilogue and that will be me. Sniff sniff.


	11. Chapter 11

The Daily Planet glowed warmly in the dull light coming from the desk lamps. The resonance of taping keys, the only sound to be heard in a room which would have been so full of noise and bustle at any other hour of the day, but which was almost vacant of life, apart from the two people sitting opposite each other at their desks.

Clark and Lois had spent most of the day at the fortress, only leaving once it became absolutely necessary, if they wanted to type up this article for tomorrow's paper.

Now as the soft light cast shadows around the rest of the room, Clark lifted his eyes to focus on the woman sitting in front of him. He'd been doing this all night so far. Every so often sneaking a glance at her so he could watch her work. So he could gaze at the woman he loved. What really gave him butterflies was the fact she loved him back.

She hadn't caught him yet. But he was right in thinking that this time he'd stared too long…

"I don't have time for you to make moon eyes at me Clark. We've got a story to write and I want to _actually_ get this one to print before Tess finds a reason to chuck it out."

"I was not making moon eyes at you!"

"Oh, really? You look at everyone that way?" She smirked knowingly. "Cause if Chloe caught you looking at Jimmy that way, she'd get jealous."

Clark smiled hiding behind his computer again so she couldn't see him chuckle.

"So Lois you think I'm looking at you because I want you or something?" He asked feigning disbelief.

"Can a guy not just look in your direction without you thinking he's in love with you? Dial down that ego Lane."

Lois scoffed "It's nothing to do with my ego, it's just…fact." She continued typing, a grin playing over her features. "Every guy in here practically drools at my feet, but do you see me _abusing_ my superpowers? No. Cause I would never do anything like _that_…"

"Are you still mad about that? _You_ asked, I answered, and I thought you wanted honesty!"

"A little concern for my delicate female sensibilities wouldn't have gone amiss"

"I have no intention of wiping out that endangered species, but you can't tell me to look and then be surprised when I do!"

"You lied anyways." Lois stated exasperated "I wasn't wearing pink underwear – I was wearing black."

Clark's face lit up in surprise.

"Lois, I never looked in the first place! I didn't know you were being serious! But thanks for letting me know…"

"Know what? That I was being serious or that I have black underwear?"

Clark looked round the side of his computer. "Both."

"Well now that makes you one of two guys today who knows what I'm wearing underneath…"

"What?" Clark asked trying to hide the jealousy in his voice. "Who else knows?"

Lois wasn't at work today it was meant to be her day off… 'It was probably that GQ idiot that sits near me…' Clark mused to himself.

Lois started to laugh "Look at you getting' all jealous, I think someone likes me" Lois said winking at him.

Clark scoffed "I'm not Jealous"

"Well if you must know he nearly caught me in less than my underwear" She added tantalisingly.

Clark was fighting a losing battle against keeping the jealousy down, as he tried to gulp and swallow it. But that didn't work and he ended up making the desk give a dangerous creak under his grip.

"Would you relax Smallville! It was only Shelby; he walked into your room when I was getting changed after my shower! I swear you are too easy" She sniggered, close to all out laughing on her side of the desk.

Clark admitted defeat and relaxed behind his screen, safe again from Lois's teasing gaze. But he couldn't help himself in hitting back just a bit.

"You know Tess is looking to meet tomorrow."

"Oh you're on first name basis with the boss huh? What time is she looking to meet us at?"

"Lo-is, she only needs to see one of us. She's already asked me to meet her."

"What am I meant to do? This is my story too Smallville, and you're gonna meet with that Pitbull while she tries to run this of the road!"

"Well I could always throw her one of my charming smiles." He raised his eyebrows challengingly at her, as he leaned forwards on the desk grinning.

"If it means getting this story to print I'll even tell her what colour of underwear _I'm_ wearing." And he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Lois fired an eraser into his already laughing face, and he caught it in his hand as she sat back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest and trying to forcibly restrain a smile from spreading on her face. She'd let him get to her and she knew it.

"You _know_ it's cheating if you use your superpowers to dodge objects that I intend for your head."

"Lois I didn't have to use my superpowers, you just throw…like a girl" he spoke daringly provoking her to retaliate.

"I believe there's a big tank of water and a wet t-shirt in your history that disagrees with you on that Kent."

They sat there grinning stupidly at each other.

The silence was comfortable between them. A little too comfortable. Lois was already starting to bite her lip in contemplation, as Clark sat back confidently in his seat, gently swivelling in it to make a creaking noise.

"Nice try farm boy. But if you want to hold my attention when I'm trying to work, you're gonna have to do a little better than just your baby blues."

Lois returned to look at her screen when Clark stood up and walked around to her side of the desk, leaning low over her left shoulder so he could read the screen and causing Lois's breathing to deepen slightly, her heart was racing.

"Making another bid for my attention?" She smirked, but then took a sudden intake of breathe as his husky voice answered close to her ear.

"Not everything is about you Lois Lane."

"Uh huh?" She was slipping; she tried to pull herself back. "Why don't you go be a good big reporter man and finish your story?"

"Because I already finished mine half an hour ago. Super-speed, remember? And there are two t's in Catterwauld."

He finally stood up straight behind her crossing his arms in front of himself, and cocking his head to the side in an appearance of smugness to annoy her when she turned to look at him.

"So how many superpowers of yours have I bore witness to now? Let's see I've seen the flying – obviously…" Clark let out a laugh which she chose to ignore.

"You are only after bearing testimony to the super speed, oh and you lied about using your X-ray vision – which I'm beginning to think you regret – but, too late - permission retained for punishment purposes… So what were the others again?"

She smiled up at him sweetly taking a sip of her coffee which she didn't realise had gone cold. But she didn't miss a beat – "Oh yeah… heat vision!" and she looked expectantly at him.

"You shouldn't be allowed to take advantage of me like this"

"Yeah well we'll discuss _that_ later – for now just heat the coffee copy boy."

He pulled her chair roughly round to face him and then placed his two hands on the arm rests so he could lean in. With one knowing look at her he stared back at the mug letting the heat from his eyes cause it to gently bubble.

He looked back up at her ready for the next challenge he knew was coming, and was glad to see that he wasn't the only one a little worked up by being this close. She looked thoughtful as she took a sip of her now heated coffee, still holding his gaze, and then she smiled.

"I suppose I've already seen evidence of your super sight. That night we jumped from the Daily Planet – I thought Oliver's apartment looked like a speck in the distance, but you probably could have told me that his leather, left hand glove was sitting beside his compound bow!"

Clark blushed a little remembering that night, barely believing himself, that he had felt the need to…stake his claim? Lois chuckled bringing his attention back "I guess that covers Leaping tall buildings too."

She set the mug back on her desk and then wrapping her hand around his tie, she pulled him closer until their noses were almost touching. The tug on his tie caused it to loosen, showing that the top button was undone. Lois let her hands drift unto his chest making the hairs on his neck rise as thrills went through his body as if by her command.

Then she spoke, her lips whispering close to his, "I suppose the right way to go about this would be to see if bullets actually do bounce of you, but after last night…" She smiled softly "I think there are other ways to find out what you're made of…." Her eyes communicated her intentions to Clark.

Could she possibly have any idea what she was doing to him? Clark knew the answer to this was yes. If that was one thing Lois Lane knew she could do, it was have an effect on Clark Kent. He stared at her almost about to loose control when he realised that he had an advantage in this area too.

A confident smile appeared on his face as he shifted his body weight slightly; his presence seeming to surround her more and making her nervous. Where did this confident streak come from? It was throwing her of her game, she wasn't quite sure if she knew the rules now. She didn't have the upper hand and the knowledge of this was written on her face. So Clark decided to enlighten her.

"Your pulse is racing…"

She looked puzzled so he added "Super-hearing." Even as he said it, he could hear a catch in her breath; as she no longer looked so assured of herself.

"Yeah well there could be a lot of reasons for that Clark; I've had a traumatic couple of days."

"I don't think that's it" he breathed out against the deepening rhythm in her neck.

Lois felt a sudden chill run down her collar bone making her gasp. Not by any means

un-pleasurable to her, but definitely not helping her heart rate decrease.

"Let me guess…" she moaned "super-breath?"

"Something like that"

Both caught up in the moment they moved together as one, but at the last moment Clark moved past her and instead of kissing her, reached for her computer, pressing the send button to her story.

"Clark! I wasn't ready to send that – I still had all the… spelling – I hadn't finished that story Smallville!"

"Lois, what is it you always tell me? 'Clark, that's why we have editors'."

"I believe I called you Smallville then, SmallviiiIIIIILLEEE!!!!!" Her sentence turned into a scream of surprise as Clark lifted her up out of the seat and into his arms; one hand supporting her back and the other one secure under her thighs.

Suddenly realising where she was she dared to look up into his eyes.

"You sure know how to sweep a girl of her feet…" she smiled crookedly resuming her nervous assault on her bottom lip.

Clark smiled down at her, his blue eyes gazing between her two Hazel ones. "You forgot super-strength"

"You better not be trying to tell me I'm heavy Kent!"

"No Lois" Clark chuckled "but if you're looking to test my stamina tonight, I thought we'd be more comfortable at home."

Lois looked at him in disbelief for a moment, registering what he just said with his mouth, never mind the volumes that she was reading from his body language.

Placing her arms around his neck in readiness for what she was sure he was about to do, she replied seductively. "Well then, take me home Super…"

But her words were once again lost as Clark wrapped his arms tighter around her and sped out into the cooling air, their blurring shape lost into the velvety black of the dark sky, their happy laughter filling the night as they headed for Smallville, Kansas, home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OK guys, that's me for a while now. I will be back but its just that I have a couple of essay hand ins to get ready over Christmas and for some reason, yours truly finds it more interesting to right Smallville stories – I can't fathom why that might be!

As dull as it will be for me not to be writing for now, I do have some other ideas in my head for stories which I will hopefully get put up. As it is I don't think I'll be back before Hiatus is over – and I know we all can't wait for that.

Did you guys see the new trailer? Please tell me that every Clois fan has to be with me when I say - I hope that was a kiss goodbye!

You guys have been brilliant, thanks for reading. Thanks especially to all who reviewed and I hope you all have a good Christmas and a happy new year.

_Also if __you're looking for something out of the ordinary to read in a clois theme you should definitely check out this mockumentary called _

**INFESTATION by**** annwitch**

_I was wetting myself laughing. _

_Big shout of thanks to collenjoy – the correction has been made, it is now an eraser lo! But you British guys knew what I meant when I said rubber didn't you?_

_Awkward factor 8…lol_


End file.
